The Speed of Lighting
by RisingPhoenix92
Summary: When Kakashi finds a stranger challenging him he finds the chance to keep his money safe and Naruto full. One Shot, and first time so i am open to any helpful comments :D Also I don't own Naruto I just enjoy reading the manga every now and then


The book had been laid on the table for a full five minutes as Kakashi stared blankly at the empty bowls that kept piling up and the noodles that were just disappearing into Naruto's mouth. Finally with a hand rubbing his distended belly Naruto beamed at Kakashi. "Thanks Sensei," he exclaimed and left the table to go train. The owner of the ramen shop quietly handed Kakashi the bill and just as quietly slipped away. With an almost numbed expression Kakashi glanced at the figure. Then he looked at even closer. Naruto had managed to eat enough to equal a B-ranked mission reward in one sitting. Sighing and knowing he would never agree to another one of Naruto's crazy bets again Kakashi paid the bill, picked up his beloved book, and walked away from the shop.

Once again he slipped back into his book easily picking up from where he last left off, having read the book countless times. A small click, and the distinct sound of metal being drawn made Kakashi disappear into a puff of smoke.

The unknown swordsman looked dumb founded at the air he had just sliced, 100% certain a neck was there a second before. He jumped when he was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to see Kakashi with his eyes closed and a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not sure who you are but you should be more careful to where you draw your sword." With that Kakashi turned around and continued as before down a different street.

"STOP YOU COWARD!!" The man charged at him from behind and again made a futile slash. Kakashi this time had jumped up and landed on the flat of the blade, perfectly balanced, and looked disinterested at the whole ordeal. The man's face grew red with rage and bellowed, "I am Tsume from the mountain village just north of here. They say you can attack like lighting and I want to see it for myself."

His challenge hung in the air for a moment, and Kakashi suddenly had an idea.

"Alright, I'll accept this on one condition. If I can knock you out then you have to pay for my team's next meal."

"Deal." Tsume stuck his hand with the speed of a hummingbird's wings and grinned widely.

They picked an open space to square off and were followed by Sasuke, Sakura, and a jubilant looking Naruto who was sure he was going to enjoy his second most filling meal of the week.

Kakashi had actually planned on testing out a new maneuver on his next mission but decided to use it on Tsume instead. It wouldn't necessarily be fair but he wasn't going to pay for another one of Naruto's meals.

Tsume appeared right in front of him and knocked Kakashi back into a tree, cracking it into two and creating a dust cloud. Sasuke's eyes widened and then his Sharingan appeared. His eyes focused on Tsume, and smiled as he saw Kakashi.

Tsume had to make a quick dodge to the right as Kakashi came from the side, slashing the spot with his kunai. Lifting the band on his head to reveal his own Sharingan Kakashi formed the hands signs for Chidori. Electric sparks surrounded his hand and the chirping of birds could be heard.

"Last chance to back down Tsume," Kakashi said his red eye focused squarely on Tsume's chest. Tsume laughed and tensed his legs. With a burst of speed Kakashi sprinted and stuck Chidori out, blue lighting trailing. Tsume leaped at just the right moment to have Kakashi pass under him and laughed. Turning as he landed he grinned triumphantly. "Haha, I have proven I am faster than you Kakashi…" Tsume let this taunt trail off as he saw Kakashi in mid-air falling right towards him. Shaking his head Tsume started to move but was held firmly in place.

Looking below he saw Kakashi, but how could that be? Kakashi's clone clung on tightly as Kakashi landed in front of Tsume and held Chidori in front of him. Letting it go out he just poked Tsume in the chest which resulted in him tumbling over.

Naruto beamed and ran over to Tsume and dragged him at a full run towards the ramen shop while Sasuke looked on impressed with Kakashi's new trick. He had used his clone, created while the dust from the split tree still hung in the air, to go under ground and wait for the right moment to cling onto Tsume's legs. This eliminated the need for the Sharingan in performing Chidori. Although it was completely unnecessary it was a problem Kakashi never solved when he first developed Chidori.

Tsume's eyes were bulging out of his head as he started at the mountain of empty bowls Naruto had already finished. Kakashi quietly read his book while Sakura looked annoyed at Naruto's lack of table manners, and Sasuke quietly ate his own bowl of ramen. Tears streamed down Tsume's eye as he stared at the figure of his bill. With a pat on the back Naruto sent a bewildered Tsume falling to the ground and walked away with the others.


End file.
